Behind The Mask
by Corissa
Summary: The slayer a mystery to the world, dangoures and deadly and how dose the new student contect to the mysteriouse slayer.
1. Chapter 1

Behind The Mask

Prologue:

Slayer,

The one word sends chills down every ones bones, Moroi, Dhampir and even Strigoi fear the Slayer.

They Slayer is known to be dangerous and unstoppable, but no one has ever truly seen the Slayer. No one even knows the Slayers gender.

Well let's get the facts straight.

I Rosemarie Hathaway am the Slayer; I am seventeen and I am female.

Chapter 1:

I've been hearing rumours of a strigoi attack at the royal court the past few weeks; it is believed to proceed at Queen Tatiana Royal birthday party.

I plan on going to the party and making sure everything goes smoothly, all the while keeping my cover. No one could ever know the true identity of the Slayer and anyone who has ever truly figured it out has ended up dead.

So here I was crouching on a branch 40 metres above the ground, overlooking the Royal Court. Guardians were running around like crazy, setting up for the royal party, many carrying stuff about double their weight.

I couldn't help the small giggle the left my lips, I mentally scolded myself for letting my feelings show.

I am the Slayer and the Slayer does not show or feel emotion.

I scrambled down the tree and raced off to my small apartment about an hour from the court at an inhuman speed, I would have to be back at the court for the party at 9 (Moroi time)

At 8:00, I started getting ready for the party, about half an hour later I looked in the mirror to see the the finished the product. I was wearing a bloodread gown that had a strapless corset at the top **(PIC on profile)**. I had six inch heels that had a charmed silver point that was as sharp as a knif and had a black and red mask **(PIC on profile)**.

I smiled to my reflection, I looked nice, beautiful even. My dark brown hair was in loose curls around my face and I had to wear contacts, so no one would notice my eyes changing colour with my moods.

I packed my slayer outfit and mask in a small duffle bag along with some silver daggers, stakes and guns. If you where wondering why I would use a gun to fight agianst strigoi, well my mentor a few years back gave me a life time supply of charmened silver bullets.

I soon arrived at the Royal Court ant it was a beautiful sight, the place was over flowing with beautifuly dressed moroi in gowns and suits, all hiding behind their masks. There was also guardians at every direction gaurding the premisice.

Once I was through the wards, I slipped into a mingling group of moroi, who where slowly makeing their way to the party. At the entrance there was a realy tall quardian that was about 6'7" and was very well built with tanned skin. He had shoulder length hair that was a few shades lighter than mine. He was holding a clip board and pen and I couldn't help but notice how hot he was.

I mentally smacked myself agian, the Slayer does not let her feelings show, exspecially about some guy.

I once agian locked all my feelings deep in side my head, through let a small smile play my lips for show. I slipped inside unnoticed and had to stop myself from freezing, the room looked like it was from a fairy tale with large white walls and golden drapes hanging from the ceiling with elengtly set tables. The Queen was sitting at the front of the ballroom overlooking the crowd, she was wearing a golden gown **(PIC on profile)** and a silver tiara.

The ballroom was swarming with colours from blues to pinks, greens, yellow wait there was no other red's, I guess I was going to stand out more than I was hopeing. I hid my bag behing a plant in the corner of the room and then went to blend in with the crowd.

It was about 10, when a ear piercing scream echoed through the ball room. Moroi suddenly where getting rushed to a safe place while guardians got ready to attack. I slipped away from the crowd unnoticed and untied the dress that dropped and pooled around my feet. I slipped on my slayer outfit **(PIC on profile)**and mask and loaded my belts with my weapons.

I could see at least 4 strigoi and 3 guardians dead, luckly no moroi. With a quick count I could see at least 50 strigoi and the guardians where outnumbered, I raced in to action and the was a collective gasps and "The Slayer" from Moroi and Guardians while the strigoi hissed and began to advance on me.

A group of four jumped at me but I was read, I kicked two and the went stumbling, one of them got distracted by the others and gave me the perfect aim for his heart, I stabbed the stake and he let out a small scream. The last one seemed to be older and was more advanced at his skills, so most likely was a guardian before he changed. He got a few go blows and I manged to dislocate his arm. He was hissing in pain so I jumped on his back and snapped is neck clean off.

There was then a group of 10 comeing to me I kicked a few but then discided to make this easy, I shot the remaining 7, they where all shocked by the use of guns.

The strigoi numbers where rapidly dieing and I figured the guardians could take care of the rest. I was about to leave untill I felt a cold arm on my solder, I whipped around and there standing in front of me was 3 strigoi. I had met one before he was the leader of a hidout in New York and his name was Damon, I hissed at him and took a few steps back.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the all famous Slayer" He snickered.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the all famous Damon, oh wait your not famous thats right" I sneered

"Shut up" he growled and he then made a hand motion to the others and the begane advanceing on me.

The male on the right jumped first but I had my dagger ready aand swiftly stabbed him in the heart, the girl then froze but after a few seconds and sinister smile played her lips.

"Well aren't I lucky I get to kill R-" But I shot in the mouth before she could finish the sentence.

"Never, speak of my real name" I said in a scary calm voice and gave her my coldest look and she visibly cowered, I quickly brock her neck not feeling an ounce of emotion.

I the heard a clapping and looked up to see Damon behind me with a knife at my throat, I could feel in prick my skin and a trail of my blood tripped down my neck.

"You smeel so good but I bet you taste better" He whisped at my neck, I could feel his fangs graze my neck and I kicked him in the groin, and stumble back in pain and I had the gun ready at my head.

"I would rather die before, giving my blood to you" I spoke and shot him in the process but not before he got one swing at me with the knife and it cut from the corner of my eye to my lip.

I could know see that all the strigoi where dead and the guardians where staring at me in awe, fear and shock. They then begane to come to me, but I couldn't let them catch me I ran to the nearest window, it was about 30 metres from the ground, no onw could ever make the jump but I wasn't normale, so I sprang up and jumped through the window but not before I yelled "The slayer will never be found, you can try but I wouldn't get your hopes up" and then ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Dimitri's POV:

It was the day of Queen Tatiana Birthday; she has organised to have a royal ball, currently all the guardians where racing around like crazy setting up and for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched.

A few hours later we were all crowded in the guardian's office, I was sitting with guardian Petrov the captain of the guardians at St. Vladimir's, Guardian Alto and a few others. Two of the guardians seemed to be in a heated discussion, so I decided to listen in.

The guardian on the right spoke "Did you hear about the current attack by the slayer, It is to be said that he killed at least 100 strigoi single handily"

the other guardian snorted "Hardly, that's not even possible"

"Its true, there was a witness and he say it with his own eyes"

"How do you even know if the slayer is male" Quardian Petrov chipped in.

They both looked at her like she was insane "A girl could never be the Slayer" and "Didn't you listen, there was a witness"

This time I decided to interrupt "If you all got your facts straight, I think you would realise that the Slayer never leaves anything behind and defiantly not a witness and the Slayer could be Male or Female" I spoke in a stern voice.

They all looked away in embarrassment and I got up to leave with a smug look, through leaving it in the room and applying my guardian mask once I was past the door.

After a quick shower, I was once again in my guardian suit and on my way to the party. I was assigned to check of Moroi at the entrance and after about 30 minutes all they Moroi had arrived.

I took my post at the west wall and did a quick search of the area, all different colours from the rainbow filled the room but one gown caught my eye, I was a Moroi girl wearing a blood red gown and her hear was in loose curls, her hair was black no wait dark brown and she wore a black and red mask, that I was certain was hiding a very beautiful face, I scolded myself for letting my feelings get in the way of duty especially for a Moroi that look about 17, that's an age gap of 7 years.

It was until about 10 that and ear piercing scream shock the room, I instantly stiffened and had my stake ready, I could see a group of strigoi entering at a rapid pace, I also noticed guardians taking the Moroi and queen away.

I charged at a distracted strigoi and staked him through the heart, after about 2 more dead strigoi, I noticed only 1 other dead strigoi and 3 dead guardians, I was sad for the guardians but luckily there was no dead Moroi they were my first priority.

I the noticed a male strigoi advance on me but he stopped mid attack, I was utterly confused but didn't waste my chance to stake him. I was about to find out what was the cause of the distraction but the collective gasp of "the Slayer" and hisses confirmed it for me.

I spun around unsure if I should believe my ears, but there she was, so she was female. She held the look of predator and just by looking at her I could tell she was deadly. She wore a black suit and it almost looked like a ninja suit and a black mask to cover her face.

A group of 4 strigoi advanced to her but she looked like she could take on 400. I went and hid by a wall to watch, I knew it was selfish of me but I couldn't help but watch so I didn't miss a thing.

She kicked in the heart both dropping to the floor dead, leaving me confused. One got distracted by the others and was instantly dead with only a small scream from a silver stake.

The last seemed to be older than the others and a guardian before he changed, they fought each getting a few good blows but the slayer managed to dislocate his arm and before I knew it she was on his shoulders and snapped his neck clean off. I could feel my lunch rise into my throat but managed to keep it down.

Through the strigoi wouldn't give up, this time 10 came at her, she kicked 3 and again each one died, but I didn't have time to ponder my thoughts when I heard 7 gun fires being shot.

I was shocked I didn't even know you could kill strigoi with bullets, I noticed the strigoi where now rapidly lowering and went in to kill a few.

I looked over my shoulder to see the Slayer about to leave; I was going to stop her when three more strigoi got in her way, one grabbing her shoulder, Instantly making her turn around and take a few steps back when she saw the situation and hissing in the process. I was shocked that she would hiss.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the all famous Slayer" The guy who occurred to be the leader snickered.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the all famous Dame, oh wait that's right you're not" She shot back with a sneer.

Damon growled something along the lines of shut up and then motioned for the others to attack. The male on the right jumped first but she had her dagger ready and swiftly stabbed him in the heart, the female strigoi froze but not for long as a sinister smile like the ones that say she was going to cause trouble came to her lips.

"Well aren't I lucky, I get to kill R-" but before she could finish her sentence she was shot in the mouth. I then realised she was about to reveal the Slayers true identity and from the look on the Slayers face that was the worst thing you could do.

"Never speak of my real name" The Slayer spoke in a deadly calm voice that was probably worst than her screaming at you, the tone making me flinch. The girl's neck was then quickly broken not one emotion playing on the Slayers face.

Damon was suddenly behind her with a knife at her throat; clapping and it seemed that only then she released what was happening.

Damon applied a small amount of pressure on the knife causing a trail of blood to drip down her neck; Damon seemed to be whispering something before he ran his fangs over her neck. I thought it would be the end of the Slayer until she kicked him in the groin, causing him to stumble in pain and realise his hold and in less than a second her gun was positioned at his head.

"I would rather die before giving my blood to you" she spook in as scary voice than last time if that was even possible as she fired the gun first in his head and then in the heart, but not before he gave the knife one last swing, causing it to cutting her from the corner of her eye to her lip.

I was frozen in shock from what I had just accounted. Shock, awe and fear were racing through me until I gained my senses back and began walking to her hoping to capture the Slayer. I could see the other guardians moving towards her too, all having the same idea but she ran to a window about 30 metres above her, an impossible jump but to my amazement. She sprang up in one clean motion and jumped out the window but not before yelling "The Slayer will never be found, you can try but I wouldn't get your hopes up" and I knew every word she just said was true.

After calling the Alchemist to dispose of the bodies we all went back to another large building that was currently holding all the Moroi and Queen. Once we stepped in the rumble of whispers and chatter stopped. The other Moroi left after we announced the all clear, it was now only the Queen and Guardians.

"Well done and could I please have a rundown on the attack" the queen spoke with high authority in her voice.

A lot of the guardians where unsure how to tell about the Slayer, stumbling over their words.

I stepped forward and spoke up "There was to believed 56 strigoi, your highness but you should not be thanking us you should be thanking the Slayer"

The queen let out a gasp at the end and then in a firm voice spoke "I wants youse to capture the Slayer, bring her here but first look around the court for any clues" We all nodded our heads and left like good little soldiers.

I was ordered to check the ball room, when I thought I was out of luck, I spotted a buddle of red in the corner of the room, with closer inspection I realised it was the ball gown the Slayer was wearing, this whole time she was in front of us, we just didn't notice but this time she didn't leave unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Rose's POV

The world was a blur around me as I ran, my bare feet hitting rock's causing them to cut me as I ran at an inhuman speed but it didn't make slow down, it only urged me on.

I arrived at my apartment in record time, the old dusty walls where just starting to get familiar, but something inside me was saying something was coming and there was going to be a big change. I sighed and leaned against the wall, pondering my thoughts.

All the guardians have seen the Slayer, not once before have they ever even caught a glimpse of me it was all just story's and rumours, some people even thought I was a fairy tale or more like a monster and I had to leave my gown behind, well damn I like that one too.

They know what the slayer wears and that she's female that's not too bad, oh and they did see me jump 30 metres in the air like it was nothing. They still haven't seen all my strength, powers and speed, luckily.

Somehow the strigoi seemed to have found out my true identity, which is really bad. It my name leaked out into the public guardians will be trying to catch me and strigoi will be hunting me, not that they aren't already.

Sighing I went to clean myself up, I heal quickly but my mussels still feel like rubber and the scar on my face was going to be permanent but to me it wasn't an imperfection it was a battle scar, a memory. After a quick shower, I lay on my bed and welcomed sleep but tonight it didn't seen that I was going to get much.

I woke with a searing pain at the top of my back, it was the worst pain I have ever experienced and I could feel tears prickle at the corners of my eyes. I let out scream and it shook the little apartment, due to my advanced senses, I could also be louder if I wished. The pain went on; increasing in time it felt as if hot iron was being pressured on my skin.

I shot up out of bed, my vision blurred and everything swayed, through my feet moved on auto and I was suddenly outside in the daylight, Images ran through my mind they got quicker and quicker.

I began walking stumbling over my feet, I could hear whispering in my head and the pain intensified, I let out another scream, my whole back now in pain. _Your destiny has now been written, _I could barely make out thewordsas the darkness took over_._

I woke to muffled voices in the distance, I sat up numb realising I had blacked out in the middle of the forest and the events of last night came rushing back. I had to lean against a tree for a few moments steadying myself. My hand snaked around my back and I could fell fresh wounds and dry blood and only just then did I notice that the back or my singlet had a large tear revealing my bear back.

"I could hear the scream from this way" I could hear that the voice spook in a faint Russian accent.

"Are you su-"

"Shut up you two and what's that up there" Interrupted another voice, she was female and her voice was strong, they must be close, I shot up not turning to face them.

"Who's there?" the voice with the accent spook up

"Do not, come any closer" my voice was cold and firm, I knew the obliged because I couldn't hear them anymore, and it even seemed that they stopped breathing.

"Are you all right, we would like to take you back to the court" the female said in a calm but firm voice.

I slightly grinned they have seen the all mysterious Slayer in two days in a row and now in two days, I was going to run.

"I will not go with you, I follow no rules, I am the Slayer" I could hear them all take a step forward and I wasted no time, I ran as fast as I could but this time not coming back to my apartment, I ran to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Dimitri's POV-

I was sitting in one of the chairs of the guardian's office, we were all discussing the new information we have discovered on the Slayer and our plans on how to capture her.

Guardian Hathaway was the head of the duty, so was the one in charge. She was very small at only 5'1 feet and has wavy auburn hair with brown eyes. She was a know legend and was well respected throughout both Moroi and Dhampir's.

"Firstly we have to gather the information we have found from last night" She then looked down at a list and looked at us pointedly, giving us the hint that she wanted us to give her information.

"The Slayer is female" one of the guardians spook up

"She looked around 17 and "5'7" said another.

"She had dark brown nearly black hear" I inquired

"She wore a black suit with lots of straps and used guns, stakes and knifes"

"She killed at least eighteen strigoi and looked as if she at advanced senses" As we spook Guardian Hathaway took down notes, when we all finished Janine looked up.

"Well from what I have discovered she is very dangerous and isn't going down without a fight" we all nodded in agreement.

She then set us out on task; I was assigned with Guardian Petrov and Alto. We were searching on the out skirts of the wards when I heard a faint scream, I looked to the others to see if the heard anything, Petrov gave me a questioning look, as Alto looked spaced out not even concentrating, I swear he was going to end up dead.

After about 20 minutes an ear piercing scream echoed throughout the forest, I stiffened from the sound but winced from the amount of pain the one scream held. The others were ready to and we began to track the noise.

After a few minutes of walking Alto was becoming reckless, "I could hear the scream from this way" I encouraged.

"Are you su-"Alto began to question but was cut off by Petrov

"Shut up you two and what's that other there" Before I could cower in embarrassment, I followed Petrov gaze.

There was something hunched on the ground near the tree.

We all stepped forward together and noticed it was a girl.

"Who's there" I spook up hoping to cut the tension.

The female never turned "Do not, come any closer "The voice was a cold as ice and we instantly stopped, I also noticed that the voice was familiar.

The Slayer

Wow, two days in a row we have seen the Slayer; I wonder why she's out in the middle of the forest. Just then I noticed her shirt was tore down the back revealing the barer shin of her back, the shocking thing was she seemed to have some short of righting imprinted other back, she looked like she got branded.

The writing was swirly with sharp edges; I couldn't figure out what country it was from or if it was even a language.

This is what must of caused her pain, but who would do this to the Slayer and why didn't she stop them. I was beginning to realise there was a lot more to the Slayer than what we always heard.

I looked to Petrov, having a silent conversation and she seemed to get the message and started in a calm but firm voice "Are you all right, we would like to take you back to the court"

The Slayer seemed to tense up, ready to run almost, "I will not go with you, I follow no rules, I am the Slayer" We all stepped forward preparing to grab her, but she was off in an instant now only a small dot running with the wind.

"Wow, she's quick", mumbled Alto

"Come on, she must of came so some where nearby, let's have a search around" Instructed Petrov, so where started walking through the green terrain. About an hour from the Royal court we came across a small, old apartment.

We cautionary stepped in, not knowing what to expect.

It looked deserted in the inside, dusted coated every square inch and the paint on the walls was cracking. You would have thought the place had been deserted for years, besides the few odd out of place things.

There seemed to be a half filled bottle on a counter and with a closer inspection, we noticed the bed was unmade.

"Do you think this is where the Slayer has been hiding out" Petrov spoke barley above a whisper.

"It seems it has" I said as I held up a small dagger, that was an identical set to the ones that the slayer used at the royal party.


End file.
